1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-layered laminated structures comprised of at least one layer of a polyamide containing an excess of terminal amine end groups, said layer being contiguous to another layer containing at least one polymer having pendent carboxylic acid groups, carboxylate salts, carboxylic acid anhydrides, carbonates or mixtures thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laminates of polyamides with acid or anhydride-containing alkylenic polymers are known in the art. These laminate structures, either in the form of films or sheets, can be fabricated into products such as food packaging, bottles, gasoline tanks, and the like. Such laminates offer both the advantages of polyamides such as strength, abrasion resistance, low friction, heat resistance, and low gas permeability as well as the cost advantage and low water permeability of alkylene polymers.
Although these polyamide/alkylenic-polymer laminates offer the aforementioned advantages, insufficient adhesion between the polyamide layer and the alkylenic-polymer layer reduces their strength and usefulness. This adhesion can be particularly low under certain conditions such as high moisture levels or cold temperatures.